Angel of the Hunt
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Sequel to Broken Angel. Rated M for gore, violence, language, alcahol consumption and sexual themes
1. Brother and Sister

Angel of The

Hunt

Chapter 1

Since I found out I was pregnant things had gone from bad to worse. We found the shed opened and Randall gone!

"It was locked from within! He could not have escaped without aid." I said.

"RICK!"

I turned to see Shane coming out of the forest.

"He jumped me! Took my gun and ran!" He said.

Something did not add up to his story.

"Daryl, Glenn go try and find him. Shane you're with me!" Rick said.

"I go as well." I said.

"Hell no!" Daryl said.

"And why not?"

"Yer pregnant! Ain't gonna risk yer life or the baby's!" He said.

I knew he had a point. I walked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You had best come back before dark!" I said.

He nodded and then headed off into the woods.

"We'll go too. We'll find them faster if there are more of us searching." Brandon said.

I nodded. I had the unfortunate experience of seeing Anthony and Eveleen make out. Sure Daryl and myself had done it in front of them millions of times but I was not yet used to seeing it. Brandon and Andrea never bothered me as much because when they wanted to kiss they tried their best so I would not see. Anthony and Brandon left and Chris stayed behind. No doubt to protect me. I still was very angry with him. What he did had hurt me more then any weapon could have. I looked at him once and then walked away.

"Prue when are you going to let this go?"

I did not answer him and continued to walk away. Tears formed in my eyes as I walked away. I found myself in the RV. I sat down and looked around. I missed Dale. He would have known what to do with this situation. And yet I no longer had the luxury of asking him.

"Prue?" came a soft voice.

"Now is not the best time Carol." I said.

She sat down beside me and did not speak.

"Chris sent you did he not?" I asked.

"No. I sent myself. Chris is really hurting Prue." She said.

"And rightly so! Have you any idea how much the information he kept from me would have meant?! I lost my family and now I find I had a brother!? It has hurt me more then anything or anyone ever could." I said.

She hugged me.

"I know. Believe me I know. No one could understand what you're going through. But from what Chris said he kept it from you for a reason. He wouldn't tell me what it was but I think he wants to tell you." She said.

I pulled away and looked at her. She gave me a small, sad smile.

"I cannot see him now. My anger is still fresh and I fear I would hurt him. I will speak with him, but not yet." I said.

She nodded and hugged me once more before leaving. She was right, but that did not mean I was any less angry. He had no right to keep such a secret from me when it effected both of us. I left the RV and went to the tree. I leaned against it and watched the woods for any sign of Daryl's return. Whilst I waited I began to sing,

_I pray you will be my eyes,_

_And watch them where they go_

_And help them to be wise_

_In times when I don't know_

_Let this be a prayer_

_As they go their way_

_Lead them to a place_

_Guide them with your grace_

_Give them faith so they'll be safe_

_I pray they find your light_

_And hold it in their hearts_

_When stars go out each night,_

_Remind them where you are. _

_Let this be a prayer!_

_When shadows fill their days_

_Lead them to a place_

_Guide them with your grace_

_To a place where they'll be safe._

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time."

I sighed and started to walk away. Chris.

"Prue I didn't tell you because I didn't know how much longer I had to live." he said quickly.

This of course caused me to stop.

"I was told before all this happened I only had about 4 months to live. Well here I am now 8 months later." he said.

I turned slowly and looked at him. He walked forward cautiously. It mattered not that I was pregnant. I could still fight.

"What do you speak of?" I asked.

"Before all of this, I went to the hospital and they said I had some sort of virus and that I didn't have much longer to live. That was when I knew I had to found you and tell you. And when I finally did, well first off Daryl wouldn't let me near you, and I didn't know how to tell you." He said.

I remained silent for I could find no words to say. He was now in front of me.

"After mom and dad died I had no one left. Then I got that delightful news and knew I couldn't put off finding you any longer. I cam looking and well all this shit happened. I am so..…so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to believe me I did. I'm just glad you know now." He said.

Tears came to my eyes and I threw my arms around him.

"I love you Chris. My brother." I said.

"I love you too Prue. I regret ever leaving you in the first place. I hope I can make up for it." I said.

I laughed a little through my tears and he laughed as well. I pulled away and we smiled at each other. Finally I had the family I always wanted. I had my older brother, my husband, and my unborn child.


	2. I don't Believe You!

Chapter 2

As it grew dark Daryl still was not back. We had all gathered in Hershel's living room and were anxiously waiting.

"That's it! I am going out after him!" I said.

"Prue no!" Chris said.

"Try not to stop me! I will knock you to the ground Chris!" I snarled.

His hand immediately dropped to his side and I took my sword and left. I made my way into the woods and soon found the tracks. As I followed them I saw another set of tracks that made my heart stop. They were the tracks of a walker.

_No! Oh please no! _

I followed the tracks and then heard a shout.

"NO!"

I ran forward and found Daryl fighting off a walker. Glenn went forward but I got there first. I sliced through the walker with my sword and it fell to the ground in two pieces.

_Pregnant and still a complete badass! _

"Prue!? The hell are ye doing here woman!?"

"You promised me you would return before dark! You promise med Daryl Dixon!" I cried.

That was the only thing I would hate about this pregnancy. Over emotional. Tears poured down my face and Daryl pulled me into his arms. I held him tightly as though something might take him away from me.

"Shhh-hhh! It's alright I'm here! I ain't going no where." He said.

"That's funny." Glenn said.

I was about to yell at him but I saw he was looking at the walker.

"This is Randall." Glenn said.

"Can't be." Daryl said.

I took a closer look and saw that he was right. We searched him and yet we found no bites nor scratches. Daryl examined his neck.

"He got his neck broke."

"Then how did he become a walker?" Glenn asked.

"Don't know. But we best get back tell the others. Come on." Daryl said.

I took his hand and we returned to the farmhouse. We walked in and I found Brandon and Anthony had returned.

"We found Randall. He was a walker." I said.

"Did you kill the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"Funny thing there. He wasn't bit. Ain't scratched neither."

That was when realization hit me like a truck. Shane had not been jumped. He led Randall out and staged this whole mess. And now he was out there alone with…

"Rick! Shane is going to kill him!" I said.

"What?"

"Think about it! Shane thinks the baby is his! He thinks Lori and Carl are his. He has lost his mind! And now he has Rick alone! We have to get them!"

"Ya ain't going no where by yerself." Daryl said.

"I agree with Daryl. I'll go with you!" Chris said.

"Ain't what I meant!"

Chris and I were already out the door. I tossed him my sword and took my bow and quiver. We ran fast and soon I saw the two. They stood alone on a hill and Shane had a gun to Rick's head.

"No! Shane don't!" I shouted.

I saw Rick turn around and lower Shane's gun. What happened next appalled me. Rick took a knife and stabbed Shane. My eyes widened in horror. I stopped and so did Chris. Rick laid Shane down and took the knife from him. I back up as Rick turned around and Chris stood in front of me protectively.

"I'm not gonna hurt you guys."

"I don't believe you." I said.

He started to walk forward but Chris held my sword in front of us. I started to pull Chris back towards the house but then I watched Shane stand up. Only he was no longer the Shane we knew. He was a walker.


	3. BURGANDY!

Chapter 3

_Goddess save us!_

I drew another arrow and aimed it for Shane's head. However before I could release the arrow a gunshot rang through the air. I turned and saw Carl standing there. His gun held out and tears in his eyes. Chris and I ran back and Daryl grabbed me.

"The hell were ya thinking!?"

"Daryl stop!" Chris said.

"And ye let her go!"

"Rick killed Shane." I choked out.

Daryl looked at me.

"Come again?"

Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face in Daryl's chest and sobbed. Chris told him what happened and he handed Daryl my sword. Daryl led me back inside and we sat down.

"What happened?" Several voices asked.

Chris remained silent. Suddenly I heard Hershel.

"Patricia kill the lights!" He said.

I looked up and found everyone gathered around the window. I walked over and nearly fell over. Hundreds of walkers were coming towards us. I grabbed Daryl's hand and we all walked out onto the porch.

"Can we just lock the doors and wait?" Eveleen asked.

"Herd that size'll tear the house down." Daryl said.

"Where is Carl?! I can't find Carl." Lori said.

"He was with Rick." Chris said.

"Out there!?" Lori said.

I nodded.

"We'll get him back!" Brandon said.

"What do we do about all the other…guests?" Anthony asked.

"Take out as many as we can and head for the highway." I said.

"It's as good a night as any. Ye stay close te me." Daryl said.

I nodded and took his hand. Chris followed us to where we had the bikes.

"Chris if you scratch this bike I swear I shall kill you myself!" I said.

He smiled at me and I tossed him the keys. I took my pistol and as Daryl drove away I laid down any walker that got too close. Chris always stayed behind us and for that I was glad. As we came to the high way the sun was coming up. Rick, Hershel, Anthony, Carl, Eveleen, Lori, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and T-dog were already there.

"How'd you guys know to come here?" Glenn asked.

"Saw all them swerve marks on the road. Figured it had to be an Asian driving like that." Daryl said.

I laughed a little.

"Where are Brandon and Andrea?" I asked.

"And Carol? And Sophia!?" Chris asked.

"Chris!"

We all turned around and saw Carol and Sophia running towards us. Chris ran full speed towards Carol and took her in his arms. He pulled back and picked up Sophia. I smiled for their safety but my question about Brandon and Andrea had yet to be answered.

"Where are they?"

"Andrea stayed to protect Sophia and I. Brandon was with her. He was…well I'll just say he's very strong." Carol said.

I smirked. Of course he is. If you anger him you win least likely to survive.

"They will be alright. If Brandon is with Andrea…she will come to no harm. And nothing can touch Brandon. Trust me." I said.

They nodded and then a walker came up.

"Longer we stay here, more likely we'll have te put up with more bastards like this one. I got him." Daryl said.

Daryl put an arrow through it's head. After he had taken it back he came back to me.

"What about Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick said.

Beth cried into her father's shoulder. I did not like to see people upset, but as I turned away something caught my eye. My eyes widened.

"Anthony is that…..what I think it is?" I asked.

Anthony looked where I was and his jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" He said.

"BURGANDY!" I shouted.


	4. Let my child live

Chapter 4

Anthony and I ran towards the van. There was a number one painted in white pain on the side. My smile grew and I opened the door. I looked at Anthony.

"It is!" I said.

"OH HELL YES!" He said.

I smiled and te others came over.

"You guys know this van?" Maggie said.

"Most definitely. I wonder if that white power things is still there." I said.

"The fuck?" T-dog said.

I turned to him.

"There was this one girl who worked with us. She always wished to impress this one guy. So one day we were on break and on a playground and there were three black kids. Cute children only about 9 for the oldest. The others were possibly 3 and 5 or 6. She yelled white power. It made me sick." I said.

"Then she thought it would be cool to carve white power on the inside of the van." Anthony finished.

I sighed and shook my head. We opened the other door and much to the surprise of the others, there was a female walker.

"And I believe this is her." I said.

"Yes." Anthony said.

I smiled.

"T-dog perhaps you would like the honor." I said.

He smiled and I handed him my sword. He did indeed take that honor.

"We can fit several people in this van." I said.

"Good idea babe. Since we lost the RV an all." Daryl said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"It doesn't look like it would last very long." Glenn said.

"Oh trust me Glenn this thing can go through anything." Anthony said.

"What kind of job did yall have?!"

We walked around to the back and my jaw dropped.

"Well I'll be damned." I said.

"Thank god for Burgundy!" Anthony said.

In the back of Burgundy were a whole matter of amo and guns. I smirked.

"We were Grounds Crew. How don't even know how all that shit got in there." Anthony said.

I smiled and then it fell from my face. I heard a couple of walkers. I drew my sword and was about to jump up and take care of them, however someone beat me to the punch. A tall and quite strong looking man leaped from atop a car. He bore two pickaxes.

"Should've known you'd be alive…Donahue." Anthony said.

The man turned and looked at us. Anthony and I smiled.

"Well well. Thought you two would be alive. Minecraft ain't got nothing on me."

I busted out laughing along with Anthony, Glenn and T-dog.

"You guys find Burgundy?" He asked.

"Yeah. And the walker."

"She got bit? Oh well." He said.

I laughed again and Daryl took my hand.

"Whose this guy?"

"Donahue. An old boss and friend. Strong as hell and well as you saw deadly with a pickaxe or two." I said.

Donahue nodded and Daryl examined him closely. I looked at Donahue.

"He grows on you eventually." I said.

"And his name is?"

"Daryl Dixon." I said.

"Charming guy girly."

"This here charming guy is her husband." Daryl said.

Donahue gave me a look that said really? I nodded and smiled. He shrugged.

"Well I'm coming with you guys then." he said.

We agreed and of course Daryl would not allow him near me until he decided Donahue meant no harm to me.

_Oh how I love my husband._

We left Otis's truck and with Donahue driving Burgundy we were able to travel a bit more comfortably. Of course Chris still ride my bike and Daryl would never abandon his. We stopped near a crumbling building that night. We made a fire and I huddled close to Daryl. It was getting colder at night. Daryl put his arm around me and Donahue threw me a blanket.

"In Vorkuta we do not feel the cold!" He said in a Russian accent.

I laughed harder then I had in a while, as did the others. Everything was great until Rick's little announcement.

"When we found Randall he wasn't bit or scratched. But he was still a walker." Glenn said.

There was a long silence before Rick said,

"We're all infected."

My eyes widened with fear.

"And what about my baby?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Wait you're pregnant?" Donahue asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Why the hell didn't ya tell us before!?" Daryl snarled.

"I didn't think it was important. Then when Prue got pregnant….and Lori…I knew I would have to tell yall soon." Rick said.

I hid my face in Daryl's chest. What if my baby was already dead? What if it killed me? I started to cry and Daryl held me tightly. I clung to his shirt and then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Chris.

"It'll be alright sis. You'll see." He said.

I tried to let his words comfort me but I could not. This caused Chris to become angry.

"What the hell is your problem man!? She's pregnant and now she's scared! And we haven't even talked about Shane!"

This caused me to cry harder.

"Shut the hell up man! Yer making it worse." Daryl hissed.

I stood up and walked away from everyone. I looked to the sky with tears streaming down my face.

"Great Goddess hear me. Please give my child the chance to live! I beg of you let my child live." I said.

"Prue."

Daryl came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"That baby is gonna be fine."

"How can you know?"

"That there is a little Dixon growing in there. I know darlin." He said.

I smiled a little and kissed him.


	5. Dixon Baby

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the sound of fighting. Now walker fighting but real person fighting. I realized Daryl was not next to me.

_Shit!_

I got up and found Rick, Chris, and Daryl arguing. As I was about to walk over they started to throw punches. I sighed and walked over to Burgundy. I banged on the back door.

"Donahue I require brute strength!" I shouted.

I opened the door and pulled off his blanket. Then I ran to the others.

"Stop! Stop it!"

I grabbed Chris because I knew I was stronger then him. Donahue finally came and grabbed Daryl.

"Chris stop it! You wish for Sophia or Carol to wake up and see this?" I asked.

I knew I found his weak spot. He stopped struggling and walked off angrily. Daryl was a different story. I got in front of him and smashed my lips up against his. Donahue let him go and I began to push him back and far away from Rick. As soon as I had him up against Burgundy he finally returned the kiss. He seemed to have forgotten all about Rick. As I pulled back he smirked.

"Mind doing that more often?" he asked.

I smiled and started to kiss him again.

"You guys are literally defiling Burgundy." Donahue said.

"Man shut-up!" Daryl said.

I laughed and pulled him away from the van so Donahue would not have a fit. However Daryl still had a few words for him.

"We gonna be up in the wheel well next time!"

I shook my head and laughed. As soon as I had him up against the wall I began to kiss him again. Of course we were interrupted by the un-dead.

"Walkers!"

"Everyone go! To the cars!" Rick shouted.

Daryl and I ran to the bike and Chris jumped on mine. Donahue dove into Burgundy along with T-dog, Anthony, Eveleen, Carol and Sophia. Lori, Rick, Carl, Hershel and Beth took the station wagon and Glenn and Maggie took Shane's green car.

_It is a great car. Shame to just leave it._

We rode away and soon came to a few abandoned houses. We decided to stop and rest here for a while.

"Hot showers!" T-dog said.

I laughed when I heard him shout later.

"Cold as hell!" He said.

I laughed harder and then Daryl picked me up and took me to our own shower. There were only four houses. Anthony and Eveleen shared one with Donahue and T-dog. Lori, Carl and Rick shared a house for theirs was small. Maggie and Glenn shared one with Hershel and. Daryl and I shared one with my brother, Carol and Sophia. Chris and I sat up talking late one night.

"Was there any other family? Brothers? Sisters? Cousins?" I asked.

Chris shook his head sadly.

"No. We're the only two children and as for our cousins…..I didn't have time. You were my first priority. You always will be. You, Carol and Sophia." He said.

I smiled at him.

"You truly love her." I said.

He smiled and I saw him turn red. I laughed lightly and he threw a pillow at me. I laughed harder.

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up!" He said.

I felt something move inside me. My eyes grew wide and I looked at my stomach. I looked back upon Chris and a smile spread across our faces.

"My child lives! My child will live!" I said.

I hugged Chris tightly and then ran to Daryl.

"Daryl! Daryl wake up!" I said.

"Are ye hurt!?" He asked.

"No! The baby! It kicked!" I said.

I never saw a greater smile upon his face. He kissed my stomach and then he kissed me. He picked me up and swung me around the room.

"BOOYAH!" He shouted.

There were several frantic knocks at the door. Daryl carried me downstairs and opened the door. Donahue, Eveleen and Anthony stood there with weapons in their hands.

"Everything okay here?" Anthony asked.

"The baby kicked!" I said.

"Oh Prue that's wonderful!" Eveleen said.

"Dixon baby lives!" Anthony said.

"Compton!"

We all looked at Donahue.

"That doesn't apply here man." Anthony said.

"Oh. Okay what Anthony said. Dixon baby lives!"

I smiled and kissed Daryl. I meant to pull away but I did not.

"Right well…..we'll just let you two….yeah." Donahue said.

Daryl kicked the door shut and backed me up against a wall. His tongue slid through my lips and I knotted my fingers in his hair. We both pulled back for air. I smiled and looked up the stairs and then back at him. I know he got the message for he picked me up and tore up the stairs.


	6. A Canadian Christmas

Chapter 6

It was Christmas Eve as far as I could tell. I had managed to decorate the tree with what I had and had done a pretty fine job. That morning when I woke up and I walked downstairs I did find something under the tree. It was poorly wrapped so I knew it had come from Daryl. I smiled and walked forward. Inside was a book I thought I had left at the CDC.

"The Hobbit." I whispered.

"Thought ye might like that. Never knew when the time was right te give it to ya. Guess it was the right time now." came Daryl's voice.

I smiled and turned to him.

"I love you."

I rushed forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. We separated as we heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. I smiled as Sophia ran forward. I had of course made her something. I handed her a box and she lifted the lid. The look upon that 12 year old's face as she lifted the make-shift stuffed rabbit made the needle holes in my fingers worth it.

"Oh Prue I love it! Thank you!"

She hugged me and I kissed her head. Carol looked at me.

"Thank you!" She said.

I winked and then Chris came forward to me.

"I don't know if you'll remember this but you gave it to me that last day at the orphanage." He said.

Into my hand he placed a bracelet with three Sodalite stones. My good karma bracelet.

"Of course I remember. Thank you Chris my brother. I love you." I said.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Later on that day the rest of the group came to the house.

"OI! We have arrived for a party!" came T-dog's voice.

It truly was a great party. The best I had had in years. Of course after the younger ones went to bed the vodka and other drinks came out.

"Smells like 2008 prom night!" Donahue said with his Russian accent.

Laughter filled the room and then I looked to Anthony.

"Anthony come on it's Christmas. You have to do it and do it right."

He sighed and then stood up and cleared his throat. He held the bottle in the air.

"THIS…IS…..CANADA!….EH!"

I busted out laughing and so did everyone else.

"COMPTON!"

"NO!"

"Prom night?" He asked.

"That's better."

Later in the night I had T-dog and Chris kiss each other and once more these two proceeded to drink until they could no longer remember. Although I think the best part of the whole night was the Mistletoe. I had snuck up behind Carol and Chris and held it above their heads.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" They chanted.

Chris leaned forwards and kissed Carol. Cheers and whistles filled the room and I smiled. At least we had a normal Christmas more or less.

* * *

Wishing all of you a very Merry Christmas, Hanakah(I apologize if it is miss spelled) Kwanza, Yule and any other holiday you may celebrate! And also a very Happy New Year!


	7. Warrior Mother

Chapter 7

As spring came we were forced to move on, however this was not before I went into labor. It was April, the 17th to be precise. My water had broke and the baby was coming. Hershel, Maggie and Eveleen were with me, whilst the other waited outside.

"DARYL DIXON I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I shouted.

When all of it was over I held my daughter in my arms. Daryl came inside and smiled. I smiled at him.

"Oh honey I am so sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"Yer gonna have te make it up on a few months." He said.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows. He looked at our daughter. I handed her to him and he smiled. She was fast asleep and she looked so fragile in his strong arms.

"Lily. Can we call her Lily?" I asked.

"It's perfect. My little Lily Dixon." He said.

I smiled and he sat down beside me. My beautiful Lily Dixon. She had my dark hair but when she opened her eyes, they were Daryl's eyes.

"Wonder if they can change color." Daryl said.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Anthony and Eveleen came in by my request. I smiled and looked up at them.

"I would like to ask you two to be Lily's godparents." I said.

Daryl and I had agreed that they were more then fit to take care of her should something ever happened to us. Eveleen was thrilled, as was Anthony but he was also shocked. Eveleen held Lily and sang an old Irish song to her. Everything was finally the way it should be, even though I knew well it would not last forever, I would enjoy it while it lasted.

Lily was very calm for a baby, and for this I was grateful. For I had often worried that she would cause a large group of walkers to come down on us. We made our way to an abandoned house. Lori was bigger now and I had already slimmed back down, then again in this sort of world, with all the running and fighting we did it would have been easy for anyone. I handed Lily to Eveleen and took my bow and notched an arrow. Daryl, Rick, Carl, T-dog and I went inside the house to check it out. There were only a few walkers and we took them out quietly. Daryl shot an owl and was not plucking its feathers in what looked to be the living room. Rick and Lori barely looked at each other anymore. This worried me, I knew it was because of Shane's death and the fact that the baby might have been his, but Carl was also being affected. He was angry with Lori and I could see it was tearing her apart, to have both her son and husband angry with her.

We were unable to stay long. Walkers began to wander onto the surrounding area. I drew my sword and helped the others escape and quickly made our way back to the cars. Rick walked to Carl.

"You're fifteen. You're on point."

Carl nodded and then Rick came back to us.

"She can't keep running like this. Not like all through the winter." Hershel said.

I knew he spoke of Lori. There had to be some place safe.

"I can scout ahead." I said.

"Hell no!"

"Daryl one of us has to stay here with Lily. And I must feel free again or I may as well be dead."

"Don'tcha be talking like that! Damn it!"

He turned around and when he looked back at me he sighed.

"Fine! But T-dog goes with ya!"

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me. I kissed Lily and then T-dog and I left. We were following train tracks when I heard the crunch of gravel. T-dog and I dropped to the ground. I listened closely and knew it to be a walker. I slowly drew my sword and crept along the trail. I looked up and jumped up. I grabbed a branch and looked at T-dog.

"What are you looking at me for?"

I smiled innocently. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head.

"I will owe you a favor." I whispered.

He sighed in frustration and then picked up two rocks and smashed them together. Two walkers came into view. I held my breath and waited until they were in front of me. Then I swung down and decapitated them. I smiled.

"It feel good to be back."

T-dog laughed and then stopped abruptly.

"What?"

I turned and saw what he was staring at.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked.

"I sure hope so."

It was a prison, with a very high wall and barb wire from what I could see.


	8. There is Hope

Chapter 8

We made out way to the prison and found several stray walkers roaming around.

"They must not have made it out." I said.

Daryl put his arm around me and I held Lily close to me. In the end it was decided a few of us would stay behind to distract the walkers while the others went inside and tried to get up high. I stayed this time while Daryl, Donahue, Rick, Anthony, Chris, T-dog, Carl and to my surprise Eveleen went in. When they went in Lori, Carol, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth and I and Sophia started to shout and make noises. Then Lily started to cry. This caused the walkers to swarm towards us. I stepped back and drew my sword. I started to stab them through their eyes, temples and foreheads. Then I sheathed it and immediately began to try and calm Lily down. She calmed down and I sighed in relief.

When Daryl came back he took me and Lily in his arms. I held onto him, thankful he was alright. Lily began to giggle and she reached for Daryl. I smiled.

"She wants her daddy."

I handed her to Daryl and he cuddled her.

"Yeah I'm yer daddy sweetheart."

I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders and watched our daughter.

Later that night I went over to Anthony. Eveleen was asleep on him. I had to smile at that. He looked up and smiled, but I knew he was hiding his sorrow. I sighed and sat down.

"Brandon is still alive! I know he is!" I said.

"There were a lot of those damn walkers Prue."

"And this is Brandon we speak of! You know what happens when he gets really angry." I said.

"But if Andrea was with him and she got bit…"

"He would never let her get hurt." I whispered.

I stood up and walked away. Chris was massaging Carol's shoulders and Sophia was fast asleep on her lap. I smiled and kept going. Daryl was on top of the bus keeping a look out. I sighed. Donahue was watching Lily for me, so I went over and climbed up on top of the bus. He pulled me up and looked at me.

"Lily?"

"With Donahue."

He nodded and then looked back out. I slid my hand in his.

"Do you think Brandon and Andrea are still out there?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. That dude can bring down a city with his anger. And he ain't gonna let nothing touch her."

I smiled and he looked at me. He leaned forward and I kissed him. Next thing I knew I was on my back on the bus. He bit my bottom lip and I smiled letting him in. I wound my arms around his neck and moaned. His hands wandered my body and then under my shirt.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

We separated and found my the disgusted face of my older brother there. I started to laugh because the look on his face was priceless. Donahue poked his head up but we could only see his eyes and the top of his head. His eyebrow went up and he looked around like he was a ninja or something. This only made me laugh harder. Daryl was laughing now too.

"I come with baby!" he said.

I smiled and took my daughter from him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and then left. Chris was still staring at us.

"Oh come on Chris! Daryl and I have not had any alone time since I have been pregnant or since Lily was born." I said.

"Yeah so take yer niece and give me some time with my wife."

I chuckled and kissed my daughter's head.

"Maybe we could continue tomorrow Daryl. I want to be with my daughter."

He pretended to pout and I kissed him. He smiled and we let Chris take over the watch. Beth and Maggie were singing when I got back. We sat down and I leaned against Daryl. Rick looked at me.

"Prue can sing."

"Yeah!"

"Whaddya say babe? Sing fer us?"

I smiled, tired though I was I started to sing,

_Just wait, though wide he may roam_

_Always a hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always a hero comes home_

_He knows of places unknown_

_Always a hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always _

_A hero comes_

_Home_


	9. Grounds Crew United

Chapter 9

When I woke up the others were already starting their day. I sat up and found Lily with Eveleen and Anthony.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He went to look around." Anthony said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth that I heard a gunshot ring through the air. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"DARYL!"

I tore off in the direction of the sound. I drew my sword and I saw Daryl on the ground with his arm bleeding. I ran forward and saw three people standing there in shock. I ran forward screaming. I jumped up and held my sword in front of one of them. He was a shorter one.

"Who shot my husband!?" I snarled.

The man had light brown eyes with red in the middle and a beard. He wore a red hat and my eyes widened.

"It cannot be!"

"Prue?"

I remembered Daryl and ran back to him.

"Daryl honey are you alright?!"

"Lucky bastards! It grazed me. Where's Lily?"

"Right here."

I looked up at Anthony and Eveleen. Chris was also there with Rick and Glenn.

"Who are you?"

"Matt?" I asked.

IT was him! And Adam and Travis! And Jess was there as well.

"Who shot my husband?"

Adam, Jess, Travis looked at Matt. I raised my eyebrows.

"I thought he was an undead."

I sighed and then Daryl got up. I took my daughter and Daryl put his arm around me.

"Whose kid?" Adam asked.

"Mine. And Daryl's." I said.

"Oh shit." Travis said.

"Language in front of my daughter!" I snapped.

I looked Rick. He still had his python aimed at Adam. I lowered it with my sword and smiled.

"They worked with us on the Grounds Crew. They're good." I said.

He nodded. Rick had been very untrusting since the whole Shane incident. As we walked back to the others Donahue jumped up and ran towards Adam and the others. I smiled and then I looked at Chris. I jerked my head in the other direction. We walked off towards the bus.

"SO your friends with them?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We all worked together." I said.

He nodded and then looked off into the distance.

"I am certain Brandon is still alive. And I mean the actual Brandon, not a walker." I said quickly.

He nodded again. I frowned and then hugged him.

"Prue what…"

"You have to believe me when I say I KNOW he is out there still! Alive and fighting to try and find us. And I know you know that too."

He sighed and put an arm around me. I was a little shorter then him. We stood there together for a while. Then Rick called us all for a meeting of sorts.

"Right so we're gonna have to try and secure the prison."

Chris snorted and I elbowed him. Although I would admit it was rather funny. Securing a prison.

"Prue, I want you, Daryl…"

"What about my daughter?" I asked.

"I'll take care of her." Jess said.

I smiled.

"I'll stay with her." Travis added.

That made me feel better, seeing as how Travis was a good shit with his compound bow. I handed Lily to Jess and then kissed her.

"Be safe my daughter." I whispered.

"Nothing's gonna touch her. You have my word." Jess said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Daryl took my hand and then he, T-dog, Anthony and Eveleen headed off in direction of the prison.

_Time to kick some undead ass!_

I made sure my pistol was ready to fire and then I drew my sword. We stopped just outside the prison entrance.

"Well, Anthony you ready to relive High School, Expendables style?" I asked.

He loaded his gun.

"Let's fuck them up."

I smirked and we all went forward.


	10. Moustache!

Chapter 10

We slowly made our way inside the prison. Turned out Eveleen was deadly with throwing knives. She took out several walkers and then let me take lead.

"You know Prue, you've been a bad influence on my wife."

I smirked and we managed to find a secure place to stay. We made a small fire in the middle of the lower part of the room. The beds within the cells were surprisingly comfortable. The minute Jess walked through the door I ran towards her. She smiled and handed me Lily.

"Thank you guys."

Travis nodded and went somewhere else. Probably to smoke.

"I'ma take the perch. Ain't sleeping in no cage." Daryl said.

I nodded.

"I stay where you stay."

"Ye'd be more comfortable in a…."

I gave him a look. He shut his mouth and I nodded. He, Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Hershel left to look around. I made Lily a small makeshift bed and lay her down. She smiled and grabbed one of my long braids. She giggled and tugged at it. I smiled and laughed softly . I kissed her stomach and then I heard a scream. I looked up and drew my sword.

"That was Maggie." Beth said.

I looked at Chris, Anthony, Matt and Travis.

"Prue I know that look…"

I stood up and walked to my brother.

"I cannot leave Daryl out there. Please stay with Lily. If something happens…..you are the only family she has."

"Prue now isn't the time to be a hero." Adam said.

I looked at him and I knew my face said it all.

"Rick's wife is pregnant. He has a 15 year old son and Maggie and Hershel are Beth's only family. This isn't only about me and my family. If I have to go alone I will." I said.

Matt walked forward.

"I'm going then. I feel that if I don't I'll get struck by lightning."

I laughed and nodded.

"Then it can only be us. If we take anymore, we leave the ones left behind vulnerable. Let's go." I said.

He nodded and T-dog tossed him a shot-gun.

We ran as fast as we could and found them. Matt nearly dropped his shotgun. Hershel was lying there with his leg chopped off.

"Shit went down here." I breathed.

"You don't say." Matt muttered.

"Prue! Help him!" Maggie begged.

I ran forward and dropped my sword.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

With all the men in the room…..I felt self conscious. I took off my over shirt so I only had the tank top. I got it wet and then bound the stub that was once Hershel's leg. Then I heard a click. MY head snapped up and Daryl aimed his crossbow.

"Stay back babe."

I nodded but picked up my sword. As Daryl walked forward 4 or 5 men jumped up. The first thing I saw was the abnormally large and rather impressive moustache on one of them.

"Shit they're alive!"

"If yall wanna stay alive then ye best lower yer guns so they ain't aiming at my wife."

I looked at them cautiously and Matt stepped in front of me.

"Matt get out of the way. I am no longer a 17 or 18 year old high schooler."

He sighed and stepped away.

"You always were the stubborn one."

I smirked and nodded. Rick walked forward with his hands up.

"We won't harm you if you don't harm us."

I stood up and walked to Daryl's side. They slowly lowered their guns. I lowered my sword but did not sheath it. I looked between all of them cautiously.

"Prue take Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn back. We'll be back soon."

I nodded and kissed Daryl.

"You come back."

"I will."

I helped Glenn with Hershel. I grabbed Matt's wrist.

"You had better come back in one piece. You still owe me."

He smiled and nodded.


	11. Placing Bets

Chapter 11

When we got Hershel back Beth started crying.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"A walker bit his ankle."

So they cut it off before the infection spread. Smart.

"He'll live. But I think that we might need to….you know."

"What?!"

"Amputate that part of his leg so that it does not become infected."

There was dead silence.

"Are you nuts?!" Donahue said.

"Yes but that has nothing to do with this. This is survival." I said.

"We do not discuss it! Is a terrible choice." he said in his Russian accent.

I ignored him. I looked at Maggie.

"I know how to do it. I promise you I will not harm him. Well….so to speak."

She nodded slowly and held onto Beth.

"Donahue did you bring the blow torch from the van?"

He nodded and reluctantly handed it to me. Adam looked at me.

"I'm gonna hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded and then did what I had to.

Hershel had fallen unconscious from the pain, but he would live. I waited anxiously for Daryl to come back. I held my daughter and waited.

When Daryl and the others finally came back, I ran into Daryl's arms.

"WHat happened?"

"Not a lot.

"They've been holed up here since all of….the hell happened to him!?"

I looked at Hershel.

"I chopped his leg off. What were you saying?" I asked.

Matt looked over my shoulder and his jaw dropped.

"If I had not done what I did the infection would have spread. Better losing part of your leg then becoming a walker in my opinion."

He nodded and I went back to Daryl. Lily started to cry and I knew she was hungry. I left the view of the others and fed her. Daryl came and found me. He smiled and sat down beside me. He looked at our daughter and smiled more.

"Never thought I could love a baby."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I knew he was thinking about something else.

"We will find Merle. I promise."

He nodded but did not speak. When I was done feeding Lily, Daryl and I walked back out with her. Jess smiled at me.

"I never thought you'd have a baby Prue. But she is so adorable."

I smiled and kissed Lily's forehead.

"Prue can we talk?" Matt asked.

"No." Daryl said.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Rick and he had Daryl walk off with him. I looked at Matt.

"Later, when he falls asleep."

He nodded and Daryl was back beside me in seconds. Chris winked and I handed Lily to him. She liked him and Chris liked spending time with her. I looked around for Daryl, I frowned when I found him gone.

"He went that way with Matt." Adam said.

My face turned to one of horror.

"Calm down Prue I'm sure they're just…"

He was cut off by raised voices. I scowled at him.

"I'm not so worried about Daryl as I am Matt. Have you seen my husband?"

"I got a bottle of Dos Equis on Daryl." T-dog said.

"Not helping!"

I turned and went towards the angry noises.


	12. Death All Around

Chapter 12

I found Matt and Daryl, throwing punches at each other.

"Hey!"

I ran forward and figured Matt would be easier to pull back. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. I stood between him and my husband.

"Alright! Now I'm Switzerland! What the hell are you two doing? Have you forgotten we are not alone? There are walkers and other people here." I said.

Daryl picked me up and walked away.

"Oh come on Daryl!"

"I ain't letting ya near him."

I groaned but knew it would be useless to fight. He was angry and he seemed to be stronger when he was angry. He put me down on the bedroll and Chris and Carol and Sophia came over. I took Lily in my arms. I looked at Donahue.

"Donahue?"

"What's up?"

"Keep an eye on those two when I cannot. I'm not so much worried for Daryl as I am Matt. Daryl could kill him with his bare hands."

"I can't make any promises if they start fighting."

I smiled and shook my head.

"If they start fighting get me. Daryl would never harm me, but he will hurt you to get at whoever he fights."

"Once again, charming guy you married girly."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lily. She smiled up at me and reached her little arms up. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Prue, we need your opinion." said Rick.

I looked up.

"We need to discuss what we're gonna do about the other prisoners."

I still did not trust Rick completely as I once did. Not after what he did to Shane, although I understood his reasons.

"What about them? They did not hurt anyone."

"Yet." T-dog noted.

"Yes thank you T. But why start a fight? If we do something to hasty it will start a fight. We have no idea how many people they may truly have and what if they outnumber us? I have a daughter now and Sophia and Carl are still so young. My advice to you would be to think this through before doing something stupid that cannot be undone." I said.

Rick thought about this.

"You're right. Which is why I think we should have Glenn sneak around and see how many people they have."

"Not what I meant!" I said.

"Yeah! Why is always me?!" Glenn asked

"It's dangerous! What about all the walkers?" Maggie said.

She held onto Glenn's arm. Rick passed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Alright fine! But we need to lower the amount of walkers."

"I'm good with that." Daryl said.

I was afraid he would say that.

"Daryl no."

He looked at me. I stood up with Lily and walked to him.

"If we lose you…..Lily will grow up without a father and I can't raise her alone."

"Ye ain't gonna have to. I'ma come back. I always do little darlin'." I looked down. "But they're gonna need me."

"I cannot go. I have to stay with Lily." I said quietly.

He lifted my face to look at him.

"I promise I'm gonna be fine. Ye gotta keep our Lily safe. Ye can do that I know ya can."

I nodded and he kissed me hard on the lips. Tears formed in my eyes and they split into teams. Carol and T-dog, Chris and Eveleen would be staying with me. Anthony and Daryl, Donahue and Adam, Travis and Matt, Rick and Glenn. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Jesse and Lori would be staying as well. I had a bad feeling that Lori would soon give birth and I only hoped she would make it. I handed Lily to Jesse and ran to Daryl. I looked at Anthony.

"Both of you be careful. If one of you doesn't make it, I will bring you back to life for the sole purpose of killing you myself. Understood?"

"She'll do it too." Anthony said.

Daryl nodded and I wound my arms around him and kissed him passionately. When we separated he stole one more kiss and then left. I watched them go and then went back and took my daughter.

"Goddess Artemis watch over them." I whispered.

"They'll be okay." Eveleen whispered.

I hoped she was right. My thoughts went to Brandon and Andrea. Were they still alive?

A few hours after they had gone, Lori went into labor. Her baby was coming. With all the noises of pain she made, walkers had found us.

"Arm yourselves!" I shouted.

I took my sword and stabbed at any who came too close. Maggie and Carl were going to help her give birth. Eveleen was cornered and as I went to help her, she screeched and all the walkers around her suddenly lost their head.

_Remind me not to get on her bad side._

Eveleen was dangerous when cornered. Lily started to cry and the walkers started to go for her.

"NO!"

I lunged forward and started to kill them. But one was getting closer. Beth jumped over and snatched Lily away. She was almost scratched. I killed the walker and then I heard one last scream from Lori. I did not hear a baby cry though. The walkers stopped coming and I ran to Lori. She was dead. She was lying there, her stomach cut open. The baby started to cry and I smiled small at that, but Lori was gone. Carl was looking at her.

"Carl take your sister…." Maggie began.

"No."

"Carl…"

"She's my mom! I'll do it!"

My heart broke for Carl. He was so young. Maggie and I left the room, but I saw Carl hug his mother before I left. We walked back to the others and I took Lily and held her tightly.

"Lori didn't make it." Maggie said.

A gun shot came from the other room and then Carl walked out. I looked at him, his eyes held a sort of dead look and he didn't say anything.

"Carl?" I asked.

He did not speak, nor did he look at me. Tears fell down my eyes. Lori had been like a mother to me and now she was gone. Rick was not going to handle this well. Someone was coming and I aimed my pistol. When I saw it was Travis and Matt I lowered it.

"What happened here? And is that…"

I nodded.

"She….."

I nodded again. Travis looked at Carl. His eyes widened and I nodded a third time. Matt tried to go forward to see if he was alright but I shook my head. He stepped back and we all stood there not really knowing what to say. Maggie washed the baby and wrapped her up. I looked at Matt and Travis and motioned for them to follow me. I lead them to Lori.

"We should at least give her a proper burial. She deserves it."

We went outside, making sure it was safe. I took a shovel out of Burgundy and started to dig. Eveleen helped me and then we lowered Lori in it. We did not wait for the others, I knew if Rick saw her mangled body he would lose his mind. We covered the graved and Jesse made a cross out of two sticks.

"Farewell Lori. You will never be forgotten." I said softly.

We all stood there, wind blowing at us, looking at the grave. Daryl, Adam, Donahue, Anthony and Rick and Glenn returned.

"Who died?" Rick asked.

None of us could find the will to tell him. He looked at Carl and he knew.

"No! NO, no, no! NO!"

He started shooting off his gun and Daryl put his arms around me. I hid my face in his chest. He ran off and no one could stop him.

"Shouldn't someone go get him?" Adam asked.

I shook my head.

"Not right now. He us upset, grieving and angry. He would only hurt us, unintentionally of course but still."

We could hear Rick shouting out in the distance, he was killing walkers. As it grew dark, Carol and T-dog had still not come back. Sophia was scared and clinging to Chris and Chris was worried beyond all reason. Chris, Donahue and I went out to search for them.

"Hey….guys over here." Donahue hissed.

We peered around the corner and I saw maybe 4 or 5 walkers going towards a corpse. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"NO!"

They turned and looked at me and I ran forward angrily, killing all in my path.

"T-DOG!"

I dropped to my knees. He had bites all over, one on his throat and the biggest on his shoulder. Chris was looking around for Carol desperately. Tears fell down as I closed T-dog's eyes. Donahue knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's bullets everywhere. Looks like he died fighting."

"He would never have gone down without a fight." I said.

"Well then he died a hero. He's in a better place now girly."

I nodded and wiped my tears. Donahue picked up T-dog and carried him back so we could bury him. Chris was not able to find Carol, but he had to go back to Sophia.

"That's not…." Anthony began.

I nodded sadly.

"NO!"

Eveleen put her arms around him and I looked down. We dug another grave and put T-dog in it. Jesse made another cross and I went to Daryl. I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh-hh! It's gonna be okay."

I wish I could say he was right, but I could not. Two maybe three people in our group were now gone. Rick…he had lost his mind and Carl shot his own mother. Nothing was alright anymore. This world had taken a toll.


End file.
